


Tell Me a Secret

by Deriliarch



Series: Prompt list blurbs [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders, Marauders era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deriliarch/pseuds/Deriliarch
Summary: A collection of short, unrelated prompt fills that different people sent from a prompt list post. Different tones, styles, POV, and relationships feature throughout.--Sirius and James open up during quality time.





	Tell Me a Secret

It was a rare moment alone, with it being Remus’ time of the month and Peter visiting his mum back at home, and it was a little odd. Once they had met in first year, the four of them had spent little time apart, much to the dismay of some of their parents when they routinely disappeared to each other’s houses on the holidays or simply just stayed at Hogwarts. But here were James and Sirius, alone in the dormitory, sitting on their beds absorbed in different things. Sirius seemed to be studying some sort of magazine while James gazed blearily at his homework that was not more finished than it was 10 minutes ago when he also failed to start working on it. He rolled his parchment up with a sigh and pushed his glasses up to rub his eyes.   
“Ugh.”

“I second that.” Sirius replied without even looking up. 

“Entertain me, then.”

“You can’t just turn this on and off,” Sirius gestured expansively to his face without changing expression or focus. “It takes time, ‘tis an artform.”

“Yuck,” James laughed, throwing a crumpled up bit of parchment at him before twisting his blanket around himself, taking off his glasses and snuffing out his light.

He lay there in the outskirts of Sirius’s lamp glow, staring at the darkened wall until not long after, that, too, was turned out, allowing the pale silvery moonlight to filter in. James was never able to enjoy the beauty of the full moon anymore, knowing now what it meant was happening not too far away in the Shrieking Shack. But all together too far away. “Hey.”

“Yeah?”

“Tell me a secret.”

There was silence for long enough that he turned over and saw, fuzzily, Sirius similarly cocooned in his bedclothes, peering at him through the darkness. “…You first.”

Fair enough. James wrinkled his nose in thought. “I…am afraid of breaking the law with what we’re planning, with the Animagus thing….I think it’s important and that we gotta do it and it’s gonna be cool as hell…but I’m afraid of being expelled.”

The silence seemed to grow after that, but not in a scary way. Just a deepening one. 

“Huh,” said Sirius, finally. “I guess….”

“…Yeah?”

“I guess I secretly think I’m never going to belong anywhere. Not really in Gryffindor. Never in Slytherin. Not enough of a Black at home, but too much of a Black everywhere else. I’m never going to fit.”

“…Huh.” James returned.

They were quiet for long enough that either one of them might have fallen asleep, except for they knew better. Then James said, faux-casually, “My mum misses you. She wants you over for the summer.”

“…Yeah?” 

“Yeah.”

“That’s…I mean, I’ll have to check my calendar, obviously,” he mocked, full of bravado.

James granted him a snicker for that one, but said nothing.

“I…thanks,” Sirius said quietly. “Thanks….We’re not going to be expelled.”

“I know. McGonagall likes us too much.”

Sirius snorted.

**Author's Note:**

> http://maraudersmessrs.tumblr.com/post/164448632206/prompts-1
> 
> This is the prompt list!


End file.
